Other side of Him
by GiveMeMallows
Summary: Kaneki can no longer suppress his hunger. Just like other ghouls, he starts to wander in the street to find 'food'. Missing persons and death cases are getting higher. Because of this the CCG called the most dependable yet most mysterious detective, L
1. Chapter 1

Hi~ I didn't know that getting bored to your sensei's lecture can be a beginning of a new story. Kekekeke :D So here's the first chapter

Sorry for the errors. Gonna edit this when I have time

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

**In the noisy city of Tokyo, there is a man walking with his head down, he's wearing a blue headed jacket, hands in his pocket.** His heavy breathing and weird murmurs make the other people look at him weirdly and to change their ways to avoid him.

"Flesh...Humans...People...Flesh...Meat" he continues to murmur. He saw a child near him, she was looking at him, curiosity evident in her eyes "Mister? Are you hungry?" The child innocently asked.

That make his weird actions stopped. And for just a split second it seems like he was already an another person. He grinned at her, his hand were about to touch the child, when suddenly another hand pull the child away from him "Yuki-chan, don't go near to that person"

And as if getting out of a trance, he blinked _"No. What am I doing? I'm a human" _he said to himself.

He stand up straight and fix his eyepatch. He starts to walk again but this time, he fasten his pace. He pass by to a dark alley. He was already a meter away from the dark alley, when he smell a familiar scent coming from that place. Out of instinct, he turned around and follow where the familiar scent is.

He walks further in the dark alley _"It's near"_ he thought. He was still walking when he heard a groan at the middle part of the alley. A few steps is only needed for him to spot a teenage boy, groaning in pain, he got bruises and cuts in his body and face. He looks like a victim of some gang members.

Sensing that he's already not alone, and also being alert that maybe the gang members have gone back to beat him more, he slowly opened his eyes and look up to see who is it. He silently prayed that it must not be a gang member but someone who can help him.

To see the hooded boy, he felt relief. _But he didn't know that this boy is much worse than a gang member _"T-thank God... I w-was beaten by so-" He was cut off when the hooded boy removed his eyepatch, revealing his right eye "A g-ghoul?"

The said ghoul sniff the air. Smelling the familiar scent of human blood. Already giving in to his hunger, he smiled devilishly to the injured man "I'm sorry. Just hunger"

* * *

"**In one of the alleys here in Tokyo, another victim has been found. It much looks like that it is done by a ghoul. Blah blah blah" **

"Ryuzaki, there's a call for you" An old man, wearing a formal clothes, walked towards a teenage boy who was sitting in an unusual manner, holding a mug of coffee with sugar cubes in an unusual quantity.

The one called Ryuzaki, silently get the cellphone from Watari. He holds it in his ear with his thumb and pointing finger "Hello?"

"Good afternoon, this is from the CCG" a man's voice was coming from the phone. It's obvious in his voice that he is a middle-aged man. He introduced himself and cough before adding "Let's get to the main point. As you can hear in the news. It seems like a ghoul who is a binge eater has appeared again. I'll say this straight. We need your help. This binge eater is not just a normal ghoul. We found a blood that is not from the victim. It must be from the ghoul, maybe the victim had tried to resist, injuring the ghoul. We tried to get it's DNA to make sure that this is a ghoul's doing. But we are not expecting the results we got. It's DNA is neither a ghoul's nor a human's"

* * *

"**Onii-san, how do you read this?" Hinami pointed a kanji word in a novel she was reading. **

"Ah. It is read as 'wallflower'" Kaneki then smiles kindly at Hinami. He was about to continue on cleaning the room when he notice that Hinami was still staring at him "Uhm, is there something wrong on my face?"

"No. Nothing's wrong. I'm just wondering why are you even wearing your eyepatch? It's just us you know? Can't you still control your Kakugan?"

"It's just that-" Kaneki was cut off when the door suddenly opened revealing a mad Touka "Ah. Touka is there something wr-" Again, he was cut off when Touka threw a newspaper to him, the front page is all about the appearance of a 'binge eater'. They said it's back. They said that the old binge eater is back. They said it just taken a rest these past months and is now on the go. They may be right. But they are wrong too.

Wrong. Because it's not Rize anymore. Not Rize's body nor soul. Right. Because the organs that Rize has was transplanted to Kaneki's body resulting the two 'merging' into one.

"Come here!" Touka pulls Kaneki outside of the room by his hand. When they're already outside, Kaneki receives a hit on the back of his head "Idiot! Why are you acting so careless? And what's this? Following Rize's path?" She then glares at Kaneki.

Kaneki then shivers at how scary Touka is "I just can't help it. I-i'm hungry"

"So, you're-"

"But eventhough i'm not. When I see a human, it feels like I want to eat them. Just like how you're feeling when you see a delicious-looking food. And before I know it, i can't control myself"

* * *

So this is the first chapter! Tell me what you think ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys!__ Thanks for the reviews, follows and fave.__I really appreciated it! _(*´◡`*) _I'll try to make th__is and the__ next chapters to be longer __as much as possible __(^U^)__ And yeah, there might be some OCC-ness at some parts._

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"**Neither a ghoul nor a human's? That' s quite strange, aren't it Ryuzaki?" **

The called Ryuzaki just nod. If earlier, he didn't bother to look or even listen at the news about the new victim, now he is watching intently as if his life is at stake if he didn't watch it.

Noticing this, Watari asked the teenage boy "So you already accepted the case?" Ryuzaki just look at him then continue to watch at the TV. Being with him for a long time now, Watari assumed that this means yes "So what are you going to do now? It's not just a normal case where murderers or thieves is the subject here, its, how should we put this? A monster"

Ryuzaki answers without averting his eyes away from the TV "Monsters or murderers, we're going to do this case" he paused for a minute before adding "We're going to Tokyo"

* * *

"**Here"**

Kaneki barely catches what Touka throw. When his eyes landed on what on his hands, he looks at Touka, curiosity visible in his eyes "Touka-chan, this is...?"

"Hold onto it for now, we don't know when you will get hungry again. This can keep you from attacking civilians. If you were to find out, it will not only cause trouble to you but also for Anteiku" She turned her back and leave the room. He watched at the retreating figure.

Kaneki looked at the wrapped 'food' in his hand "If only I have known that she's ghoul" Kaneki said to himself. The day he met Rize came flashing forward in his mind

"You can't turn back now. What's done is already done" A voice came from behind him.

"M-manager!" Kaneki widened his eyes in suprise.

Yoshimura smiled kindly at him and with a gentle voice "Can we talk about what's happening now?"

* * *

"**Nagachika, since when did you know Kaneki-kun?" **

"Ah. We're childhood friends"

"Childhood friends, huh?" Nishiki Nishio said faintly, being almost a whisper, while nodding at himself

Nagachika look at his senpai curiously. Ever since meeting with his bestfriend, this is the first time he ask something about him. Cannot help but wonder, Nagachika Hide, asked "Do you need anything from him?"

"Nothing. It's just that he's quite interesting" a sly smile forms into Nishiki's face.

Nishiki turns his back to him, and he look at his senpai's back with a frown on his face.

* * *

"**If you called for me then I suppose you already know how I make things work" **a robotic voice was coming out from the big screen that is in CCG's main building. Just a color black letter _"L" _that is in Old English MT font and a white background can be seen.

"Ah, yes. Of course" Yoshitoki Washuu, the current Bureau Director, clears his throat before turning to the other higher ups and investigators "As almost all of you know, Due to certain circumstances, this detective known as L, can't let you see his face nor hear his original voice. Even us are forbidden. I hope you can understand this"

Not being familiar with the famous detective, a rank 2 investigator raises his hand and stood up "But can we trust him? If he doesn't trust us by not showing his face and even forbids to just hear his voice, then why trust him with this case?"

After hearing this, whispers filled the whole room. Some of them disagree with him but majority says he's right. That he makes sense. Why will they trust someone who's face they don't even know? Even the name is a mystery. Yes he may be a famous detective but having this kind of world right now, can we really trust him?

* * *

"**Bonjour!" **

A purple-haired man entered the cafe. He's appearance and loud voice, adding the different language, makes the other staff and other customers to avert their attention to him.

When he notice a certain girl coming out from the inside of the shop, he immediately call for her attention while being overly familiar "Touka!"

Hearing her name being called, she turned to which direction the voice came from. A kind and calm face that she always has when at work was instantly replaced by an irritated one when she saw the source of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" She asks coldly while walking towards him.

Tsukiyama was about to answer her question when he saw a new face inside the shop. Instead of answering Touka's question, Tsukiyama asks her about the new worker while slowly walking to him "Oh? A new worker? What's his name?"

Touka looked at the the direction where the purple-haired is looking "Ah? Yeah. He's Kaneki" and as if realizing something, she walks infront of Tsukiyama and looked intently at him "I already have a hunch on what's going on in that mind of yours. Don't you dare include him in your sick games"

Tsukiyama just gave her a mischievous smile "How can you think of me like that? Of course Non lo farò" he said while still looking at the balck-haired teen.

* * *

_Finally! Another chapter XD I said I'll try to make this longer but I just can't . I almost forgot that I had this story if I hadn't check my mail. Sorry for the typos and wrong grammars. I've already written half of the 3__rd__ chapter, so I guess I'll try to publish it as soon as possible ^^ And oh! About Light being in the story I'm still not sure about having him, I can't think of a role for him (- 3-)_


	3. Chapter 3

_It's been so long since I wrote an update to this. I always misplaced my drafts, and when I already found it, I'll add some few sentences and forgot where I placed them AGAIN. So yeah. Some OCC-ness. And also some wrong grammars. Forgive me. I'm still not sure about what's Light gonna do though_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Kaneki was peacefully reading a book in the public library when he notice another presence infront of him. **He look up to see who is it. There standing like some kind of model, has purple hair and a gallant smile plastered on his face.

"A-ah. Tsukiyama-san" Kaneki forced a smile on his face. Touka already gave a warning about this guy. It's not like he wants to disrespect the purple-haired but he doesn't want to be involved with this person. Touka don't usually gave out warnings, if she did then it might be a really unwanted thing.

"Oh?" Tsukiyama gave out a shocked face "Did Touka-chan talked weirdly about me" and now a pained expression.

"It's just" Kaneki looked everywhere but on Tsukiyama. He didn't want to meet his eyes. When suddenly his eyes dropped on the box Tsukiyama was holding "Takatsuki...Sen?"

"Oh? You know her?" Tsukiyama raised the book and face it's cover to Kaneki. When Kaneki saw the title that is written in bold letters, his face lit up. It's the book he just finished reading some time this week.

"Yes! I've always read her works" He said, just like a child when mentioned his favorite TV show _"There are also some ghouls who loves to read book aside from Rize, I still don't know his intentions of getting close to me but maybe he's not as bad as Touka says" _he thought while looking at the purple-haired.

"You really do like her, non è vero?" Tsukiyama chuckled before adding " I know this shop where they said that Takatsuki Sen is sometimes hanging out there. Want to try visiting the shop?"

* * *

"**If it's not a ghoul nor a human's it will be too difficult for us" **Yoshitoki Washuu was standing infront of the others. The screen in his back sill displays the letter 'L' in an old english MT font, meaning that the mysterious detective was still listening to their conversation. "We don't have much detectives here that can differentiate ghouls from humans. Those may not be accurate and can be just a hunch but their presumptions can be trusted. We also cannot trouble the civilians by bringing them in the building by making them past the RC scan gate. And if we can't determine what he is by his DNA, then what can an RC result be differ?"

By hearing the last statement, what his former partner, Mado Kureo, had said suddenly came into Amon Koutarou _"I met this two highschool students. I was kind of suspicious in them, they also refused when I offered them to go further inside into the building which is in their own favor and also refused to go through the RC scan gate. I pushed the other one into the gate but nothing happens. The gate didn't react to something abnormal. But I also found out that they lie about their identities and is just a made up one" _

"_Maybe, the ghoul that we're talking about is the same person Mado-san was talking about"_ Amon thought.

* * *

"**Senpai!" **

Nishiki looked back to see who called him. He sees Nagachika catching up to him. He stopped walking so that his kouhai can reach him.

"What?"

"You're working at the place where Kaneki is working too, right? I have plans so I can't give this to him" Hide slightly raised the paper bag he's holding "Can you give this to him?"

Nishiki just nodded. Hide handed him the plastic bag. Hide gave his thanks before running. When he's already out of sight, Nishiki looked at the contents of the plastic bag "Coffee?" he murmured, curiosity evident in his voicec. After a few seconds, his frown turns into a smile, a mischievous one. He turns to the side where Hide just ran off "Interesting"

* * *

**Kaneki was rushing for his cram school. **It's not until recently that he joined in one so he's not used to going straight to it after work at Anteiku. When he stop to where his room is, fortunately the teacher is still not there and there is still 5 minutes before class starts.

He goes to his usual seat, second row to the back to the left side of the room. While checking if he brought all the things needed for today, he heard the door opens and their stood their teacher and one person whom is not familiar to him. He looks just a bit older than him and has brown hair.

The teacher goes to her table and cleared her throat, she motion her hand to where the guy with her was "This is Yagami Light, he will be your substitute teacher for 2 weeks. He's studying in To-Oh University. He needs to do this before he graduates so be a good student and listen to him" She nodded at Yagami

"I'm Yagami Light. And I'll make sure that you learn something in two weeks time. I'll be starting tomorrow. Coming here was only a formality" He looks around the room and to each student. Maybe for familiarizing for his soon-to-be students "Then I'll be going now" He lightly bowed to the teacher before walking towards the door

"_He looks like a strict one" _Kaneki thought while looking at the back of the substitute teacher "_I hope not though"_

* * *

**In a dark room there was a guy with black hair and is seating in front of his laptop in an unusual position. **There are some other thing connected to the laptop. Things that an ordinary person might don't have. Beside him was different varieties of sweets and even a small glass with lots of sugar cubes in it. In his other side was a pile of newspaper. He put an unusual amount of sugar in his coffee before getting the newspaper that is on top of the pile.

"Steel frame accident. A teenager was forced to take an operation"

He narrowed his eyes on the article that is in the front page. After reading it he set it aside. That issue is published for quite some time already. He's not sure if it will be of help to the case he would be working into.

He stopped reading the newspapers when he heard a voice coming from his laptop "The meeting will start in approximately two minutes"

* * *

_Owari. I'm being interrupted by this site called 'myreadingmanga' (wiggles eyebrows) and i had a hard time finishing this chapter. And while writing, different things came up to my mind (if you know what I mean) So if you don't know that site, I'll be a concerned citizen and will tell you that don't you dare go to that site. It's not a place for innocent ones XDD_


End file.
